Rosa and Bianca
by WitChan
Summary: RosaxBianca.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Unova, a woman named Bianca is heading home to have fun with her love one, Rosa. She and Rosa met each other over a year ago when Rosa was starting a Pokemon journey. Then a few months later, after Rosa's journey, Bianca confessed her feelings to Rosa, admitting that she have a crush on her and said that she was the most beautiful girl ever, and that's how they wind up together.

Anyway, Bianca made it to her home as she went under her pocket to grab her keys. She then opened it as she went inside her house, closing the door afterwards before locking it. After that, she went upstairs to head straight to her room where her love one is waiting.

Seconds later, she opened her room door, seeing her naked Rosa smiling at her. She smiled too as she closed the door, joining Rosa in the bed while removing her shoes.

"What took you so long, love?" Rosa asked.

"I was struggling against a tough trainer near Nimbasa City, but I still won. Sorry about that," Bianca replied.

"It's okay, sexy. Let's begin, shall we?"

After's Rosa's words, Bianca removed everything else off her, including that green hat she always wears. After exposing her body to her Rosa, she laid on the bed, spreading her legs as Rosa crawled closer to her cunt.

"Lick it good like you always do," Bianca said.

Sticking her tongue out, Rosa touched Bianca's cunt with it as she put it deep inside, licking it as Bianca started moaning. "That's what I'm talking about, baby," Bianca said as Rosa looked at her with those beautiful eyes.

Speaking of Rosa, she moved her tongue faster, putting two of her fingers together from one hand as she moved them closer to Bianca's ass. She then plunged them inside Bianca's anus, thrusting it in and out. She usually play with Bianca's ass while eating her cunt out at the same time, unless Bianca sits on top of her face.

"Keep toying my ass until I cum..." Bianca said. Now, she grabbed her left breast while moving it in circles, teasing her nipple from the right breast as she pinched it.

Playing with Bianca's private parts wasn't the only thing Rosa was doing as she was pleasuring her own cunt with her fingers. She didn't want to make herself cum, however.

More licks later, Bianca reached her climax as Rosa's anal thrusting came to an end. Then seconds later, she let go of Bianca's cunt, watching Bianca calming down.

After Bianca calmed down, Rosa said, "Now it's your turn to make me cum."

"Then sit on me so I can taste that nice cunt of yours," Bianca said.

Doing as told, Rosa sat on Bianca's face, getting her pussy licked by her blonde as she moaned. "Oh, yes..." Rosa said, grabbing her own breast as moved her hips around.

Bianca can't wait any longer for her Rosa to cum, so she licked it faster as Rosa's moaning grew louder. "Hurry, baby, hurry..." Rosa said, wanting Bianca to make her cum quick.

It didn't take Rosa long enough to cum, which made the girls happy. As Bianca was tasting the love juices through her mouth, Rosa got off her face as she laid back on the bed, calming down as Bianca rolled her way out of the bed to go under it.

After Rosa calmed down, Bianca rejoined her with a box in her hand. Opening it, she pulled out a strapon for them to share. Then, Bianca threw the box on the ground as Rosa grabbed it.

"Mind if I pound your cunt first, love?" Rosa asked sweetly.

"Of course you can, darling," Bianca replied, bending down so Rosa can fuck her in a doggy-style position.

After Rosa put the strapon on, she slapped Bianca's waists with her hands, plunging the dildo inside her cunt. Then, she moved her hips, thrusting Bianca's cunt as Bianca moaned once again.

"It wouldn't hurt if you go faster, Rosa..." Bianca said.

Hearing Bianca's words, Rosa moved her hips faster as Bianca squeezed the blankets with her hands. The feeling from her cunt was so incredible that she don't want Rosa to stop, but she will anyway.

Rosa was thrusting Bianca's cunt like crazy. This reminds her when she first did it after the beginning of their relationship and it lasted for seven minutes. She didn't break her record since then, but she will see if she can break it as long as Bianca don't tell her to stop before reaching seven minutes and one second.

After seven minutes and thirty seconds, Bianca told Rosa and stop and she did, finally beating her record. Many seconds later, Rosa took the strapon off her, giving it to Bianca. After putting it on, Bianca said, "Sit on it."

"Okay," Rosa said.

Rosa sat on the dildo as Bianca mouthed one of her nipples, creeping her hands towards Rosa's ass as Rosa moaned. Then, the blonde grabbed Rosa's ass as Rosa was bouncing on the dildo a little.

"Oh, god... Bianca... Your tongue feels so good... Keep working it..." Rosa said.

With that said, Bianca licked Rosa's nipple faster, squeezing her ass harder while Rosa was calling out her name. This was Bianca's favorite position to have fun with Rosa and the longer its lasts, the better.

Ten minutes later, Rosa got off Bianca as their fun ended, laying back down as Bianca rid the strapon by throwing it on the floor. Joining her Rosa as she laid on top of her, she said, "I love you, Rosa."

"I love you too, my blonde," Rosa said, touching Bianca's hair to caress it.

The End


End file.
